


And Another Lovegoody Christmas

by MayorHaggar



Series: We Wish You... [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blindfolds, Christmas Smut, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: One year later, another look into the lives of Harry and Luna on Christmas day.





	And Another Lovegoody Christmas

"You know, I think we should get married."

It was not what most would consider a romantic proposal, especially since his cock had been in her mouth seconds earlier. But stopping mid-blowjob to make that life-changing declaration so matter-of-factly was entirely in character for Luna Lovegood.

Over the last year Harry had gotten much better at reacting to Luna, who frequently jumped from thought to thought with no discernible pattern or connection. It was significantly harder when she did so in the middle of sex though, so it took a minute for his brain to catch up and process what she'd just said. When it did, though...

"Well, there goes my Christmas surprise," he said, chuckling. Maybe he should've been disappointed that his grand plans had been ruined, but honestly he felt like he should have seen this coming. She was consistently one step ahead of him despite his best efforts, and had been for the last year.

"What do you mean by that, Harry?" she asked, cocking her head at him and absentmindedly continuing to stroke him with her small, cool hand.

"I guess there's no helping it now," he said. He picked up his wand and flicked it in the direction of their Christmas tree. A small box rose from underneath the tree and floated in his direction. He caught it in his left hand as he stood up from the couch, then got down on his knees on the carpet so he could look at Luna directly.

"Open it," he said, holding the wrapped box out to her. She took it from his hands and ripped it open. He smiled as he watched her tear into the wrapping paper with a childlike innocence and glee.

She was silent for a moment as she opened the box and examined its contents. He held his breath, nervous about her reaction. While her earlier statement relieved any worries he had about the actual answer, he was still concerned about whether or not she'd like the item itself. It was a rather traditional one, all things considered, and 'traditional' had never been a word anyone used to describe Luna.

"It's my mum's engagement ring," he said, swallowing thickly. "They moved it to the Potter vault after she died." Luna didn't speak and didn't even look up at him, but just continued to stare at the ring in silence. Harry could feel his heart thumping. "If you don't like it, we can always pick out a new--"

"You're giving me your mother's ring?" she asked, finally looking up at him. Her face was usually hard to read, and that unfortunately was the case here as well. 

"Yes, but we can just--"

"You're giving it to me?" she pressed on. "One of the only things of hers you have?"

"Of course," he said. "I want you to have it. I think she'd like that."

Luna leaned in and kissed his cheek, and he could see that her eyes were now shining with unshed tears.

"Thank you, Harry," she said softly. "It's a lovely ring, and I hope I'm worthy of wearing it."

"You are," he said immediately. "She'd have loved you, I'm sure of it." And despite having lost her when he was only a year old, he was positive she would have.

"Put it on me?" she asked. He smiled and took the ring from her hands, then slipped it onto her finger. Luna, smiling as widely as he'd ever seen, threw herself at him in a hug. He wound up flat on his back on the carpet, her on top of him. They stayed like that for several minutes, content to just hold each other tight and enjoy their closeness, but then Harry's eyes went wide with horrible realization.

"Bloody hell! I haven't even proposed!" he shouted, raising his head off of the carpet just so he could bang it back down on the floor in a form of self-punishment. "I was meant to ask you!" Despite Hermione's reassurances, he'd been convinced he would botch this whole thing. Why did THIS have to be the time that he was right and Hermione Granger was wrong?

"It doesn't matter, Harry," Luna said, sounding entirely unbothered.

"But I didn't even propose!" he repeated. He ran his left hand through his hair anxiously, but she reached up and clasped his bigger hand in both of her smaller ones.

"I did say we should get married at the start of this," she pointed out. "That qualifies as a proposal, doesn't it?"

"That isn't how proposals are supposed to work," he said, shaking his head. She just smiled down at him and squeezed his hands.

"Harry, since when do we ever do things how they're ' _supposed_ ' to be done?"

She had a point. She'd been sucking him off mere minutes ago, then stopped midway through to bring up marriage. Who else but Luna would do that? And he'd gone along with it, giving her his mum's ring while being completely naked from the waist down. They'd never been a couple who did things conventionally, starting exactly one year earlier when he woke up to find a naked Luna sitting under his Christmas tree like the most erotic present imaginable. Why should the story of their engagement be any different?

\--

"Hurry up, Ronald! We're late as it is!"

"And whose fault is that?" Ron muttered, though under his breath so Hermione couldn't hear him. He'd been ready to go to Harry's a half an hour ago.

He had to pull to a sudden stop to avoid crashing into Hermione, who for some reason had stopped right in the middle of the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, but he got no response. Hermione just stood there for a few seconds, then turned back around and sprinted away. She apparated as soon as she crossed the ward barrier, but as she'd passed him Ron could see she was blushing.

The logical move would have been to follow her lead and get out, but Ron was far too curious to see what had her so ruffled. He stepped forward and filled the spot she'd just vacated.

It didn't take long to see what had chased Hermione off. The doorway offered a clear view into Harry's sitting room. His Christmas tree was there, but of far more interest right now was the couch. His best mate was on the couch, clearly naked, a blindfold over his eyes. And Luna Lovegood, just as naked, was riding him vigorously. Ron was frankly shocked at just how enthusiastic she was, practically launching herself up and down onto Harry. He had a clear view of her pale breasts, small but perky, which were bouncing hypnotically in time with her movements. Ron clamped his eyes shut and shook his head, having to forcefully remind himself that ogling your best mate's girl just wasn't allowed. Especially when she was naked and fucking said mate.

"Oh, hello, Ronald."

Cautiously he opened his eyes and saw Luna smiling rather serenely at him. She continued to bounce, and Harry showed no sign of stopping either. Against his will he noticed Harry's hands fondling Luna's bum and guiding her along on her ride.

"Uh, hello," he muttered, not really sure what else to say. This situation hadn't exactly come up before. "Sorry about disturbing you. You too, Harry."

"He can't hear you," Luna said. "I wanted to experiment with sensory deprivation, and Harry was ever so kind enough to agree. I've cast a spell to shut down his hearing temporarily, and I'm sure you can see the blindfold. We were supposed to stop twenty minutes ago, but I've just been enjoying myself too much."

"Oh. Well I'll just, uh, leave you to it then."

"Wait!" Luna said, stopping him before he could turn around. "Please ask Hermione if she'd like to help me plan my wedding. I tried to ask her when she came in, but she ran away before I could finish."

"I'll do that," he said automatically. Then, "Wait, you're engaged? I thought he wasn't going to propose until tonight."

"I proposed first, so he gave me the ring this morning," she explained. Her hand, which had been rubbing Harry's chest, rose to show off her ring. "Isn't it lovely?"

"Yes, lovely," Ron agreed, mentally congratulating himself for looking at the ring and only the ring. "Congratulations, and, uh, just floo us to let us know when it's safe to come over, yeah?" he finished before turning and walking out as quickly as his long legs could carry him.

As Ron hurried to the apparition point, his only thought was that it was a bloody good thing he and Hermione had been going over earlier than the rest of the guests. He wasn't sure his poor mother's heart could've handled the sight of Harry (her "seventh son") blindfolded and being ridden like a Firebolt.


End file.
